1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a digital device capable of communication and broadcast reception and a signal processing method therefor.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the increasing development of digital broadcast technology, a digital broadcast system based on the digital broadcast technology has been widely used in a variety of broadcast services, for example, a terrestrial broadcast service, a satellite broadcast service, and a cable broadcast service, etc., such that the broadcast industry as a whole has also rapidly changed.
In order to satisfy the changed broadcast environments, there has recently been proposed a new broadcast scheme for providing users with both a digital broadcast service and an improved broadcast service combined with a communication service, such that a mobile broadcast receiver for receiving broadcast signals is required to implement the above-mentioned new broadcast scheme.
A variety of mobile broadcast receivers are available for the aforementioned broadcast scheme, for example, a Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) terminal, a Digital Video Broadcasting-Handheld (DVB-H) terminal, and a Media Flow, etc. The above-mentioned mobile broadcast receiver is manufactured by applying a broadcast reception function to personal mobile terminals, for example, a hand-held phone, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), and a terminal mounted to a vehicle, such that it can provide users with a variety of multimedia broadcast services while in motion or at a fixed location.